


Dog Days

by Bellustyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dog Lover Harry, Dog Walker Louis, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellustyles/pseuds/Bellustyles
Summary: An AU where Louis is a terrible dog walker in need of extra cash for a lads trip coming up in three weeks. Liam's dog is huge, Niall's dog is the slowest walker ever, and Fionn's dog shits on Louis' shoe. Harry is a common visitor to the Dog Park being a dog lover himself, and plays tug-o-war with the dogs. Harry notices a new comer come into the Dog Park who sits on a worn down bench and mumbles curse words under his breath as he tries to untangle dog leashes from one another with drying dog shit on his shoe.





	Dog Days

Louis needed cash, so he took up a quick job that could get him enough for his 'lads trip' that was coming up at the end of the month. Three weeks. For the past two weeks Louis has been sulking to both Liam and Niall about not having enough for their trip, but that was more so Louis' problem as just his own. Liam and Niall were set and it all just a weight on Louis' shoulders. That's what led him to having three leashes in his left, and two on the his right arm with his phone tucked between his shoulder and ear. 

A dog walker. 

That was Liam's quick solution to make some bucks, and also to find someone to walk his ridiculously massive dog. He was sure this was for Liam's benefit to watch him suffer with the insane amount of dog shits he had to pick up after, keeping all five dogs in tact and on their leashes until reaching the dog park. 

"This is ridiculous Liam," Louis whined into the phone, "All these dogs are terrible, and I'm the one who is suffering." Louis frowned on his walk down to the dog park that he had joined Liam to a few times to watch Watson, the big ass dog, run around with much smaller dogs. 

"It is not! And those dogs aren't terrible. You're being an overdramatic Louis. This is a quick solution to have enough for the trip. If you hadn't spent your previous checks on a life-size Deadpool sculpture, then you wouldn't be in this mess. Plus, walking dogs isn't so bad. You just pick up their shit and take them to the dog park." Liam argued into the phone while plopping down on the couch besides Niall. 

"Liam, these dogs are /animals/," Louis whispered into the phone, causing him to hear Niall sorting a laugh on the other end of the line. 

"That's what–" Liam was beginning his sentence before getting cut off due to a whining Louis. 

"You know what I mean!" He argued, his nose scrunching up in disapproval as he glared down at the dogs who were pulling him along down the sidewalk to the dog park. Liam didn't understand what Louis was complaint about. His dog was a /sweetheart/ and all the dogs that the drama queen was complaining about were the sweetest neighborhood dogs around. 

"It's been a shit walk to the park though!" Louis huffed, a woman glaring at him as he passed and covering her daughter’s ears from his 'foul language'. "Your dog keeps bumping into me because he's fucking massive, Jessica's two dogs keep tripping over each other and getting their leashes tangled, Niall's dog is the slowest thing on earth, and Fionn's dog keeps shitting on my shoes! It's a monster!" Louis complained, stumbling over one of the leashes with a grumble as he made it into the park and the sound of dogs barking which made his pile of dogs begin to tug on their leashes. 

The snickering from both Liam and Niall on the other line was cut short when he hit the end button. He didn't need to hear their constant laughing at Louis' suffering. Louis thanked a woman who was keeping the gate open with a smile, walking himself inside and ridding the dogs from their leashes watching all five of them run off to join the mass of dogs. Louis pulled the leashes off from his red hands, holding them in his arms while Fionn's dog, Winnie the French bulldog, was the last one to walk off after wrapping her leash around one of Louis' leg. She was a menace that was out to get him and he was sure of it. 

Louis sat himself down on one of the benches and the mass of five leashes tangled with one another was just the peak of Louis' pain. Louis sat on the bench for a good ten minutes doing his best to get the leashes untangled from one another while mumbling curse words under his breath. All of this was not worth his lads trip. Waking up at eight in the morning and spending two hours with dogs that he was sure were out to get him wasn't the most rewarding feeling so he was hoping all of this was worth it in the end. 

"Just two more weeks," Louis mumbled under his breath with a small pout on his lips as he scratched his scruff before returning to get the leashes untangled. A laugh pulled him from his concentration, and it was a damn gorgeous laugh. 

"Mate, you're just tangling them up a lot more." A voice spoke, picking up one of the loose leashes from the floor and handing it back over to Louis. Louis took a deep breath once he took sight of the man before him and /wow/. Wow to the point where he actually started to choke on his saliva. Louis turned his head and coughed into his arm a few times while waving his hand to show that he was fine. The stranger smiled, shaking his head as he got comfortable beside Louis. 

"You alright mate?" He questioned, the grin still present. Louis almost died and this gorgeous stranger was just smiling at him. Louis was gone for this stranger. 

"Yeah, m'fine. A bit of saliva." Louis commented, bringing his hand up to rub over his chest before returning it to untangling the leashes that were in his lap. "Also I'm untangling them, not tangling them. I got one out, just four more to go." Louis mumbled, setting the black one besides him as he went back to untangling a red one from a blue one. The stranger reached to help with the leashes on his lap, getting another one untangled from the mess created.

"Well, I'm Harry." The stranger, Harry, introduced as he handed Louis the second leash, "And you are?" 

"I'm Louis. A very unsuccessful dog walker." He commented, pushing his fringe from his forehead and letting his hand drop once again onto the bench to gaze up at a grinning Harry. 

"Well, it’s very nice to meet you Louis the terrible dog walker," He commented, tilting his head to the side as he shook Louis' hand. 

"I said unsuccessful dog walker, not terrible!" He argued with a huff, his hand still holding onto Harry's hand. "And nice to meet you Harry the judge of character apparently." He joked, pulling his hand back. 

Remarks. He was good at remarks and it made Louis' ice cold heart, as Liam would put it, not be so ice cold. Snarky was the way to Louis' heart. 

Harry had a goofy smile on his face while the two of them continued to chat with one another about random things. Batman or Superman? Pineapple on pizza or no? Continuing back and forth questions leaving their lips. Louis was sure that his usual two hour mark passed and he realized that when three out of the five dogs were asleep at his feet and all of the leashes were untangled from one another. Louis giggled and held his sweater covered hand up to his mouth to keep him from grinning ear to ear. 

"Alright, alright I get it. You don't like raisins," Harry commented and smiled, shaking his head as he pushed a hand through his hair and bringing his hand down to his mouth to cover a cough. Louis smiled and shook his head, his head tilting back as he continued to laugh. 

"Who just pulls out a piece of raisin bread from their jacket?" Louis teased, looking down at the piece of raisin bread that was wrapped up in a napkin, a smile on his lips. This guy was ridiculous, and Louis was completely endeared and he couldn't understand why. 

"I tend to get hungry on trips to the dog park, thank you very much." Harry argued, a pout now sitting on his lips which was hiding a smile and he wasn't doing good of a job. Louis smiled and shook his head, batting Harry's hand away when he lifted a piece for Louis. Louis turned his head to continue watching the dogs, two of them asleep while the other was resting under the shade the bench supplied. 

Watson and Winnie still continuing to run around in the sun. Quite ridiculous watching a massive dog running around with the smallest little French bulldog he has seen. Louis hummed and leaned back against the bench, turning his head just a tad to listen to Harry continue talking while stuffing his mouth with pieces of raisin bread time to time. 

"Louis!" The voices called out, making Louis groan from where he was comfortably seated and peaked over the bench to see Liam, Niall, and Fionn walking besides one another into the dog park. He looked over the time and cursed under his breath. 

He was supposed to get the dogs back to their owners an hour ago. He checked his phone to see a message from Jessica asking if she was still with her two dogs and if he was almost back. Louis sent a quick response that he lost track of time but that the dogs were fine. 

"Louis, mate. You're still here?" Liam questioned as the three of them walked towards the bench, along with Watson going to jump onto his owner. He was so massive it terrified Louis. Louis nodded his head, turning his head to fully look over at his mates who were greeting their dogs. 

"We figured you must have gotten lost on the walk back. You were taking forever to get there but then we realized you must have gotten lost or something." Niall finished off, tilting his head to the side. Louis was about to comment until Harry turned in his seat and smiled. "Apologies. I was the reason keeping him late. We were talking." Harry smiled, shaking both Niall and Liam's hands before turning to Fionn. 

"Finley! I didn't know you were friends with Louis. Wha a small world." Harry grinned towards his friend, well Louis guessed that the two of them were friends with the way Fionn rolled his eyes at Harry's comment, "London is quite big, anyways." Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

"No shit, mate." Louis smiled, shaking his head. 

Fionn chuckled and looked over. 

"I've got a handful of friends, H. You don't know all of them. Though, now you know three others." He hummed, picking up Winnie from the floor with a smile on his lips. Fionn was just like Louis with a cold heart as Liam would describe once again, but had a soft spot for certain things. Fionn's was his evil shitting on Louis' shoes dog, and Louis' was.. well, an idiot who liked raisin bread and had what seemed dozens of rings on his fingers. Harry looked towards Louis with a smile, raising an eyebrow. 

"Looks like I do, don't I?" He commented, smiling. Louis' cheeks did /not/ go red, and Louis did /not/ giggle. 

-

The next two weeks were one of the best weeks in Louis' life if he was honest. His friends paid him for his terrible but decent dog walking time and had enough for the lads trip, but also met someone new. Harry. He would meet Louis at the dog park with two coffees and two leashes in his hand. Winnie and Watson at his side. He was giving up on the dog walker status, but he was growing to like these two dogs even if Winnie still continued to shit on his shoes. 

"Wait," Louis interrupted Harry after a moment, his nose scrunching up at the cold breeze that passed and he tightened the jacket he wore around him. "Do you even have a dog?" He questioned. For the time that he knew Harry and saw him, he never saw a dog at his side. Harry smiled gently and shook his head, looking towards the mass of dogs running around before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I don't." he commented and ran a hand through his hair. "I like coming in here though because I like dogs and I've been wanting to adopt. I just haven't had the time, so I spend my mornings down here at the dog park." Harry admitted with a small laugh, shrugging his shoulders. In the times that the two of them had been here together, he's seen Harry playing tug-o-war with Watson, fetch with a little pack of golden retriever puppies, and taking pictures of those that came up to him. It was like he was a magnet to all things good and he attracted all these sweet dogs. 

"So, when I was coming in here for the past three weeks, you've been here?" Louis questioned, letting out a small laugh. Harry nodded his head and messed with the cover to his coffee before taking another sip. 

"I sure was. I noticed you before you saw me. My excuse to come over was when it was the third time I had seen you struggling with untangling those leashes.." Harry commented with a small laugh, whining at the smack he received to his arm. 

"Don't hit me!" He laughed, rubbing over his arm that had received a hit just seconds prior, "I wanted to help the cute non-professional dog walker boy untangle leashes." He argued which resulted in Louis pushing him off the bench and falling on his ass. Louis smiled and looked towards the giggling giant who was leaning against the bench. Louis shifted over and leaned himself down, pressing a kiss against Harry's red cheek with a smile on his lips. Harry wasn't all that bad, and he was glad since he'd be bringing him along on his lads trip.


End file.
